And Then the Morning Comes
by HarleyQ
Summary: Heero and Relena are finaly able to express their feelings, but some on ewants Relena for him self. //\"God damm it Heero! Why can\'t you just tell me what YOU want for once in your life?\"
1. Home

**And Then the Morning Comes**

Rated: PG to PG-13

Takes place 4 years after Endless Waltz. Year After Colony 199. 

Chapter 1: Home

He didn't know how he got here. He hadn't planned it, and wasn't expecting it. He had gotten the call from Noin a few days ago and found that he couldn't say no. Relena had been kidnapped and there was no way in hell that he would let some moron screw up again and possibly get her killed this time. He didn't remember getting here or breaking into this place, all he knew was he had Relena and was not going to let her get hurt.

They were currently running down halls and dogging bullets. The lights had gone out and the only way they could see anything was by the red emergency lights that were flashing on and off. Heero fired his gun behind him as he pulled Relena along side of him. She was making this hard; her shoes were not the best for running, seeing how they had a three and a half inch heal. It was obvious she was taken from her office and she was still dressed in the now dirty black skirt and jacket. 

He pulled her around a corner in hopes of losing the group of men that were chasing them. Heero was trying to find his way to the shuttle port where Duo, Trowa, Quatra, and Wufei were waiting in their "get away plane." Or at least that's what Duo called it. As the two turned another corner the heal of Relena's shoe gave out, twisting her ankle. She let out a small cry but bit her lower lip as Heero looked back at her. 

"What?" He actually sounded concerned.

"Nothing." Relena lied through her teeth, trying to keep her pain inside so he wouldn't think she was weak. It seemed to work. He turned his attention back to getting out. The sound of feet running after them seemed to be fading as they ran through the maze-like building. Heero turned one last corner to came face-to-face with a dead end. 'Where the hell is that port?' He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of gunfire. He turned to Relena and pushed her against the wall. 

The building began to shake as the bombs the Gundam pilots planted began to go off. Heero covered Relena as she let out a small scream. She lowered her head against his chest, closing her eyes tight. As the building settled Heero slowly pulled away just far enough to see her face. He watched as a tear slid down her check. Taking his hand he tilted her face up to meet his gaze.

"Are you ok?" His eyes burned into her soul. She found that she'd forgotten how to speak. Her words came back to her as she saw he was still holding her hand.

"I'm fine." She looked up at him. 'Why are you looking at me like that? What are you doing here?' She desperately wanted to ask him but as her mouth opened she noticed that Heero was leaning in closer to her. His thumb started to rub her cheek. They were so close that Relena could feel his breath--so deep and rhythmic. She felt hypnotized. Just as she could almost feel his lips touching hers . . . 

"Heero! Jouson! Ya here?" Duo's voice echoed down the halls. Immediately Heero pulled way. 'Mental note: kill Duo.' 

"We're here." Heero called out as Duo began to round the corner. He walked over to them and raised an eyebrow when he saw Heero and Relena's position . 

"Whatcha doin' in a small dark corner with Jouson?" Duo asked with a small smile on his face, which grew when he saw the two holding hands. Heero was about to open his mouth but Duo beat him to it. "Never mind," then winked. Heero just glared at him. Relena kept her head down, hiding the blush that tugged at her cheeks.

They made their way back to the hanger with no problems and took off. They were well into the flight back to the Sank Kingdom. The pilots had settled down and Relena had fallen asleep leaning against Heero's shoulder. Wufei was sitting across from them as he eyed Relena and than Heero. Duo sat down next to Wufei and across from Heero. He was smiling at Heero, but just receiving the death glare in return. They sat there in awkward silence. 

"Hey, how's Relena doing?" Duo asked, not being able to stand the silence anymore. 

"Fine." Short, simple, and right to the point. Heero's reply didn't help Duo in the conversation department. 

"What are you doing? You know she's taken." Wufei snorted as he nodded his head to the direction of Relena. Duo gave Wufei his version of the death glare. Heero looked down at his and Relena's intertwined hands. Yeah, he knew she was taken. He had to watch it every dammed day! But he also understood what Wufei was saying. What was he doing? What was he thinking, that she'd give up this guy just for him? He wished it so, but sadly, doubted it. He would never ask her to. 'I'd do nothing but hurt her.' Heero pulled his hand away and stood up from his seat. After laying Relena down on the seat he walked to the cockpit, where Trowa and Quatre were. Once Heero had left, Duo slapped Wufei in the back of the head. 

"What the hell was that for?" 

"He's just deluding her. Then what?" He had a good point.

"But they were holding hands!" Duo whined in return. 

"Baka." 

********************************** 

Back at the Sank Kingdom...

Millardo was pacing back and forth as Noin tried to calm him down. They both stopped as the door to the office opened.

"Relena! Thank God you're safe!" Millardo quickly ran over to her and embraced her. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? God I'll kill them all myself if they did!" 

"Millardo, I'm fine." Relena pushed away from him trying to breath. He looked at her just to make sure. Noin was next to hug Relena and welcome her home. Relena smiled at the two of them and reassured them she was okay. Millardo walked over to the five men that were standing just inside the room. 

"Thank you all for what you've done." He bowed his head to each of them. just as the door suddenly swung open and a man around the same age as the Gundams pilots ran over to Relena. 

"Oh, thank God! I heard that you were back. God!" He pulled Relena into a hug. After a few seconds he pulled away and put his hand on her face. "If they hurt you I swear..." 

"Reg, I'm fine. Really. I am." She smiled at him and he smiled back. Heero shifted and stiffened. 'How dare he touch her like...No! I don't care.' The movement was small but did not go unseen by Duo, who smiled to himself. 

***************************************

It had been three weeks since the incident and since Heero had taken over as Relena's head bodyguard. He never left her side--not that she truly minded all that much. Heero didn't mind that much either, except for days like these. True, it was a beautiful day: the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Heero was with Relena, but a dark cloud was overhead. HE was here. This man called Reginald welcomed himself into Relena's office, house, and everywhere else she went. 

Heero despised this man. He wasn't quite sure why he hated him so much, but he did. He didn't understand why Relena would even think about dating a guy like him. 'You don't care, Yuy.' He came out of his thoughts to find Relena looking at him. She gave a small smile and mouthed 'you ok' He moved his head to look out the window but only found HIM there. Heero instead decided to look straight ahead.

"So I was thinking we go out tonight if you're not too loaded with paperwork?" Reginald asked while Heero rolled his eyes. This was the second time this hour he had asked Relena out. 

"Reg, I already told you, I have plans tonight." She said looking at Heero but took her gaze off of him as soon as his eyes meet her's. 

"Oh, right your evening out with 'the gang'. Well don't stay out too late." 

"Ok, dad" Relena said in a low voice that Heero could barley hear. He smirked at that. A smile came to her face when she saw Heero's expression. 

"Relena?"

"Hn?" She was startled and looked up quickly. 

"I asked if you were doing anything tomorrow?" Reg began to walk to the empty seat next to Heero and across from Relena. As soon as Heero saw the man moving forwards, he put his feet on top of the empty chair next to him. When Reg saw this and shot an annoyed look at Heero, who of course ignored it. Relena tried her best not to laugh, lowering her head so her hair could cover her smile.

She knew that Heero didn't like Reg-- that was obvious to everyone. Heero completely ignored Reg. She wasn't sure why; whenever she asked him, Heero would reply that he didn't trust him. Relena always hoped that there was more than just mistrust, but she knew not to get her hopes up. The truth of the matter was that she herself didn't really know why she went out with him. Sure, she liked him but he wasn't... he wasn't Heero. Reg had never officially asked her out. They had gone out a few times for lunch and dinner but it had soon turned into something that she wasn't sure she liked.


	2. A Group Thing

**And Then the Morning Comes**

Rated: PG to PG-13

Chapter 2: A Group Thing

"Jouson! It's great to see ya." Duo yelled from across the crowded room. Relena and Heero walked over to the group sitting around a large table.

"Ya, we were worried that you wouldn't be able to make it." Hilde yelled as she made her way around the table to give Relena a hug. "It's good to see you too Heero." Hilde smiled.

"Ya, we really didn't think YOU were coming." Duo offered a mug of beer over to Heero.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Relena reassured the group as Heero rolled his eyes mumbling something about speaking for her self. They took their sets and entered into the small talk that was going on in all directions. Well Relena entered it. The night went on beer pitcher by beer pitcher, stopping only to eat and talk. The group cough up on what everyone else was doing and what their plans were.

"It's to bad that we can't get-to-gather more often." Stated Quatre as he looked around at all his friends, and smiled as he and Trowra made eye contact. Both Heero and Wufei raised an eye brow at the comment. Both very thankful that they didn't have to see all these people more often. "So Relena, how's this new boy friend of yours? What's his name . . .Reg is it?"

"Ya come on spill! I saw an pitcher of him, he is really cute!" Hilde squealed obvious that she had been wanting to ask the question all night.

"He's . . . he's . . ." Relena couldn't think of what to say. What was he? He is her boy friend, but they already new that. He is nice. "he's nice." it came out in a low tone. 'Nice, nice, what the hell was I thinking. You don't say that the guy you're going out with is nice.' Relena mentally slapped her self. Hilde and Quatre looked at each other.

"Well that's always a good thing." Hilde commented not to sure of any other way to comment.

"Nice, this isn't one of those political relationships where you're just going out for publicity. right?" Duo received a strong blow to his side from Hlide for that comment.

"No, it's not a political thing," Relena said a little dazed. "It's just . . ." Quatre looked at her and felt bad that he had brought the subject up in the first place. It was obvious she was uncomfortable.

"Hey, I'll go get some more beer. Relena you want to come with me?" It was obvious to every one that Quatre was trying to change the subject.

"Sure, I'll go." Relena stood up and walked over to the bar with Quatre, but not before Quatre received a glare from Heero. As they walked over Quatre noticed that Relena kept her head down, now he felt really bad.

"Is every thing all right?"

"Yes Quatre. Why?" Relena knew why but she smiled innocently just the same.

"You seem a little distant." That was a lie and he knew it, she was very distant.

"I just have a lot on my mind. That's all. Work is very stressful."

"It wouldn't have to do with Reginald than, would it?"

"Maybe a little. Well actually it has to do a lot with him." Quatre smiled at him self, he knew it. "Just lately he's been starting to bother me. He always wants to be together and I don't even know if I really like. I mean of course I like him, he's a wonderful person, but I don't know,"

"If you love him?" Quatre finished the sentence for her. She looked at him and nodded. "Is there some one else?"

"Is there some one other than Reginald that you have feelings for?" She raised an eye brow.

" You mean do I still have feelings for Heero?" She paused "Would I be totally pathetic if I say yes?"

"No." Quatre smiled brightly at this comment. Relena sighed 

"Yes. To tell you the truth I never stopped loving him."

"Did you tell him that?"

"No." 

"Why not?" Relena let out a small laugh at this question.

"Why not? Because why would I tell him some thing like 'I love him' when he's just going to turn around and tell me that he doesn't love me. Why on earth would I let him hurt me like that?"

"I don't think he'd say that."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Than what would he say?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?" Relena snorted

"I think we should take this beer back to the table before they send a search party." With that she turned and started back to the table.

*************************************

"Hey Heero, what do you think about this Reg guy?" Duo had asked soon after Relena and Quatre left. His answer was a glare from Heero. Duo decided to push his luck. " I mean, I don't see why you're letting this nobody get so close to your chick."

"She's not My chick." Heero's voice was irritated.

"I can understand you don't want the press shit, but to go so far as letting this guy say that their going out, now that\'s a little far don't ya think?"

"Duo I said..." He stopped as he saw Relena walking back to the table. She looked different, her expression was sad. 'Why do you care Yuy? You don't feel anything. Right?'


	3. An Event

And Then the Morning Comes

Rated: PG to PG-13

Chapter 3: An Event

The evening had gone on well into the early morning. It wasn't until 2:30 that Heero looked over at Relena and noticed her eye-lids were fighting to stay open. He stood and walked around the now almost empty table over to Relena. 

"Come on, I'll take you home." Relena looked up at him.

"I don't want to make you go out of your way."

"Like I'm going to let you take a cab." He offered his hand and Relena took it to tired to argue. He walked over to Duo and Hilde who were currently dancing, both half asleep.

"I'm taking Relena home." He turned to Relena and led her out of the club. 

**************************

They road in silence, every now and then Relena would look over to Heero or Heero at Relena. Than if they were caught they would turn their heads to look straight ahead. 

Relena looked at the small control panel in between their two seats. It had the controls to move both their seats forward, backward, up and down. She reached her hand down and pushed the button backwards. To Heero's surprise his seat began to move. He looked at Relena who was lightly laughing. He just raised his eye brow, moved her hand a way from the controls and than fixed his seat back. He hesitated before moving his hand over to the controls to Relena's seat. He moved the lever that tilted her seat back into the laying position. 

Relena let out a startled scream as she fell backwards. As she reached to fix her seat controller, after giving Heero a glare, but found that he just grabbed her hand and shock his head. This confused her. 'What are you thinking Heero?' Her question was answered as he pushed a button that lowered the top to the convertible. She felt the breeze run over her giving her the chills.

"Heero it's freezing!" She was met with Heero's jacket. Which she covered herself with immediately.

"Look up."

"Hn?" He than pointed up. When Relena looked up she saw the sky was covered with an endless blanket of stars. She smiled "wow."

*******************************

As Heero's car pulled up the drive way to the PeaceCraft mansion, Heero looked over at Relena who was now asleep. He smiled. 'Did I just smile? What's wrong with me?' He had put the top back on soon after she feel asleep. To make sure that she didn't get to cold. 'Can't have her getting sick now can I?'

The car came to a stop and Heero got out of the car and walked around to Relena's side door he opened it and carefully as he could not to wake her, he lifted her out of the seat and carried her in side the house and up to her room. Heero placed her on her bed and brushed the strand of loose hair out of her face. He didn't notice his arms still raped around her, as he was captivated by her eyes as they fluttered open. She gasped to find Heero so close to her. She started to feel him pull away, she reached up with her hand and grabbed his. She leaned up and captured his lips with hers. She pulled him down so her head rested on the pillow. He crawled over her body and ran his hands down her sides. Giving her shivers up and down her back.

Heero woke up early the next morning. He looked around the unformilare room. Moving his head over to the side he saw her fast asleep. She looked like an angle. The early sunlight danced across the bare skin of her body and face. He turned away, "What did I do?" He quickly got out of the bed making sure not to wake her up. He got dressed and left. It would be only a few hours until he would see her again. He needed time to think.

**************************

She woke up to find an empty bed.'Was it just a dream? some wonderful dream? No it wasn't.'


	4. A Choice

And Then the Morning Comes

Rated: PG to PG-13

Chapter 4: A Choice 

She had not seen Heero yet. She was quite busy. She was thankful for that. 'What do I say to him?' But than she would remember the way he touched her. Than she longed for him.

It wasn't until after lunch and after all her meetings that it was just her and Heero alone in her office. There were no words shared between them, just silence. She would look up from her mountain of paperwork and see what he was doing. Most of the time he was just watching her. She would lower her eyes immediatly. To soon to see the small flicker in his eyes. It was a yearning to say something to her but mostly to hold her. But he shock the idea out of his head. 

Relena found that as the time went by she became more impatient. 'That's it.' She stood up and walked over to him. He was leaning against the far wall but stood up straight as she made her way over. 

"Heero, umm . . . last night. What was that?" He looked at her confused. "I mean, was last night a one time 'I was drunk you were drunk, it won't happen again.' thing," she paused to think of how to put her next statement. "or is it something that could happen again?"

"You were there." His cold replay made her want to cry, although she wasn't sure exactly why.

"Yes, but I guess I'm asking you if it will happen again." she looked at him hopefully.

". . ."

"What do you want, Heero?" She knew she sounded desparate but she didn't care.

"What do you want?" His question to her made her annoyed.

"God damm it Heero! Why can't you just tell me what YOU want for once in your life?" He stared into her eye's. He found that he was strangely turned on by this.

"You want to know what I want?"

"Yes!" With out a second thought Heero grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. He took her lips to his and kissed her with more passion than ever before. They only separated when there was a knock on Relena's office door.

"Relena, are you in there?" The voice was muffled but they could still make out he sound of Reginald. Heero stepped back, looking down at her. she looked at the door as it opened and Reginald walked in.

"You are in here." He walked over and hugged her. Relena didn't hug him back but Heero stiffened all the same. He didn't like the idea of another man's arms around HIS Relena. Reg pulled away and smiled at her, but he could feel something was off.

"Heero will you excuse us for a minute." It wasn't really asked as a question. Heero nodded his head and walked out. He didn't like this.

"Well what's up?" Reg asked

"Umm, we need to talk."

"Oh, that can't be good." He lightly laugh at his little joke until he saw that she was not laughing. "What's wrong, Relena." He stepped toward her but she stepped back.

"Reg, you are a really nice guy,"

"Thanks." He wasn't sure if that was really what she meant.

"Look Reg, I like you, I do, I just. . ."

"We're breaking up aren't we?"

"I"m sorry, I just don't feel the same way towards you and it's not far to you. And I don't want to hurt."

"Right." He felt his heart breaking.

"Besides, you don't need me."

"Relena you don't even know what you need. How can you possibly know what I need." He turned and left the room, passing Heero as he walked down the hall.

"I do too know what I need." She said in a low voice into the empty room, just as Heero walked in.


	5. Memories

AN: Sorry this took so long, but my computer came up with the idea of deleting this chapter. So after much anger here is chapter five. I also want to thank evey one that wrote to me. You are all so great thanks!

And Then the Morning Comes

Rated PG to PG-13 

Chapter 5: Memories   
  


Heero woke up breathing hard. He felt very nervous. It was something from his dream, but he couldn't remember it now. All he knew was that he felt something was wrong. 

The feeling started to decrease as he looked over to the form in the bed next to him. She was beautiful. He ran his hand along her arm and kissed her shoulder. He turned his attention to the door that was cracked open. He slipped out of bed and pulled his boxers on. He walked over to the door and opened it. He looked in at the small child sleeping with one leg over the side of the bed. He smiled at himself. 

It had been two years. Two years after Relena and he had become a couple. Two years after they got married and two years after she told him she was pregnant. She had actually told him about the baby before they got married. 

****************************** 

They had been together for about a month without anyone knowing. They had a plan--they would wait until after Millardo left for work, and then they would get up. 

It had worked until one day Millardo decided to go into work late. Relena went down to the kitchen to make Heero some breakfast. She thought it would be nice. She had started to make something, when she heard footsteps walk into the room. She smiled to herself thinking it was Heero. 

"It smells great in here. Relena what are you making?" Relena's eyes grew wide 'OH MY GOD! What is he doing here?' She turned around, to come face to face with Millardo. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" she spat out. 

"Nice to see you too." He gave her a look, one that said 'what are you up to?' 

"I'm so sorry. You just scared me. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" 

"I'm going in later. I have a meeting at 10:00. Is that all right with you?" He smiled at her. 

"Ah, it's great. I'm just going to go get a sweater." She started to run to the door, almost slipping and falling on the floor. But before she could get through the door she ran into something. No, someone. She looked up to find Heero looking at her with a small smile on his face. He ran his had through her hair and down her back, to rest on her butt. She looked at him with fear written all over her face. He was about to ask her what was wrong but he found out all too soon. 

"What the hell do You think you're doing?" Millardo's voice was eerily calm. But in his eye there was the storm. Relena turned around. She tried to give her brother a cute smile. But it didn't work. "Get your hands off my sister YUY!" Heero just pulled her closer. He had a smirk on his lips that made Millardo want to kill him here and now. Millardo walked up to Relena and looked at Heero. "Get away from my sister Yuy." His voice was getting dangerous. Heero looked Millardo in the eyes and mouthed, "surprise" the smirk even more apparent. 

That was it, Millardo grabbed Relena's arm and quickly pulled her away. Relena went 'flying' across the room to the small table. Millardo tried to punch Heero but Heero ducked down. 

Just than Noin enters the room to find Millardo throwing punches at Heero. 'But wait, what is Heero doing here at 8:30 in the morning.' Than she saw what Heero was wearing. Or wasn't wearing. Black boxers. She rushed over to Relena who was trying to stop her brother. Noin stopped Relena, fearing that she would get hurt, and grabbed the back of Millardo's shirt. 

"What are you doing!?" Millardo spat. 

"I'm stopping you from killing someone." Noin answered. She pulled him over to the table and made him sit down. Relena rushed over to Heero to make sure he was all right. "What the hell is going on here?!" Noin asked Millardo. 

"That boy had his hands on Relena!" Millardo was giving Heero a full-on death glare. Telling him that this was nowhere near to being over. Noin smirked 'I knew it.' 

Millardo saw the smirk and his face became bright red. "Look at what he's wearing!" 

Relena gave Heero a little look. He wrapped his arms around her. Millardo jumped up and started over to them once again, but was stopped by Noin. He glared at her, mad that she stopped him. His eyes pleaded to let him go over and kill Heero. To let him protect his baby sister. Noin shook her head. 'No' was all she mouthed to him. 

"She can take care of herself," she said in a calm low voice. Millardo just glared at Heero. 

There were a few more cases when this type of thing happened. But as Millardo ran into Heero more and more at home and at work, he became used to it. BUT! He never liked it. He was never nice to Heero, and Heero was never nice to him.   
  
  
  


********************************* 

He walked into the small room adjoining his and Relena's bedroom. He walked over to the small girl that lay fast asleep, with the covers kicked off. He bent down and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face, then kissed her forehead. She made a soft sigh in her sleep that made Heero smile even wider. He had never known that he could love someone so much, so fast. He pulled the blankets up to her shoulders. That feeling of nervousness was almost completely gone now. 

He stood up and walked over to the window on the opposite side of the room. It was the one thing he had demanded. The window had to be as far way from his daughter's bed as possible. Other than that, Relena had planned where everything was. 

He lifted up the blinds and made sure the window was locked. After he was satisfied he closed the blinds. He turned around when he heard another small sigh from his daughter. He laughed to see that she had already kicked off the covers and was in the same position as when he found her. He slowly walked out of the room into his. 

He laid back in bed and welcomed Relena as she curled up to him, and he let the sleep that tugged at his tired body take over.   
  


*************************** 

It had been a month and a half since Millardo and Noin had found out about Heero and Relena's relationship. Heero was practically living with Relena, seeing how he was over there every night. Millardo had tried to get rid of Heero for weeks, but Lady Une would not fire Heero for Millardo's personal problems. Millardo had tried everything he could think of. But than it hit him. If he couldn't have Heero fired than he would get him promoted, to overseer of all security. Than he would no longer be with Relena every moment of every day.   


Heero was in his office going over the emergency exits of a building Relena was going to give a speech at, with her bodyguards. He was almost done when a buzz on the intercom came in. 

"Yes Kim?" he asked his secretary. 

"Miss. Darlian is here to see you, sir." 

"Send her in." As the door opened and Relena came in, Heero nodded to the men to leave. They nodded back and left. The lights were off and the only light that was on came from the projector. She walked over to him and they kissed hello. 

"Hi." Heero said against her lips. 

"Hi" she responded. 

"What's up?" Heero asked while wrapping his arms around her slim waist. 

"I have a surprise for you." He raised an eyebrow. She wasn't the most wild person he had ever met but she did have her moments. "Not that." She pulled away from him and walked over to her purse that she had set on his desk. She pulled out a small but long wrapped package. She then walked back over and handed it to him. He gave her a look. 

"Open it!" She was getting impatient. He unwrapped it and look back up at her. 

"It's a toothbrush." She nodded her head. 

"It's your toothbrush." 

"I see that. Why?" 

"I want you to move in." She blurted out. 

"I already live with you." 

"Ya, but I want to start telling people." 

"You told your brother." 

"Other people besides my brother. He doesn't count." 

"So you went to my apartment and took my toothbrush." Than there was another buzz on the intercom. 

"Mr. Yuy, Mr. Maxwell is . . ." She didn't time to finish because Duo burst through the door. Duo stopped when he saw Heero and Relena so close. He eyed the two of them. 

"OH!" Relena finally said "I have a meeting with Quatre in 10 minutes. I should go." 

"Bye" Heero said right before Relena turned around and left, saying good bye to Duo as she passed him. When the door was closed Duo looked at Heero with a smile at went off his face in both directions. 

"What the hell was that?" He than looked at the toothbrush in Heero's hands. "What the hell is that? A toothbrush?" But right before Duo could grab it, Heero pulled it behind his back. "Fine don't tell me. I'll just ask Jouson." 

*************************** 

Relena had almost forgotten that Quatre was going to drop off some papers early this morning. She had just gotten dressed when her butler told her that Mr. Winner was here to see her. She rushed down to met him and offered him some tea. 

"No thanks, I have to run. I have a meeting in a few minutes. But here are the papers and I can come by later and pick them up." 

"That sounds great." Relena had a large smile on her face. It had been a while scenes they had seen each other. 

Just as Quatre was about to leave Heero decided to see where Relena had gone. 

Quatre was walking out the door way when he stopped dead in his tracks. Relena thought that was weird so she walked up to see what he was looking at. What she saw was Heero and Quatre staring at each other. 'Oops, forgot to tell Heero Quatre was coming over.' 

"Hi Heero." Quatre said in his sweet unsure voice. 

"Hi." They both looked at Relena. Just when Relena thought things couldn't get anymore awkward. . . 

Millardo walked into the hallway, Quatre freaked. Here he, Relena, and Heero (in only his pants) were standing in the hallway. 'Oh shit'. Quatre was even more taken back by Millardo's response. He just glared at Heero and than in a not so friendly tone asked "You're still here?! Don't you have a house or something?" Quatre's eye's grew wide. 

"Maybe I should start charging you rent." 

"Millardo!" Relena yelled at her older brother. Millardo smirked and walked out of the room. There was an awkward silence for a few min. 

"Maybe I should go" Quatre was finally able to choke out. 

************************** 

"I swear there is something going on between those two," Duo stated, trying to convince everyone in the room. 

"For the LAST TIME MAXWELL, NO ONE CARES!" Wufei spat out. It was the sixth time the baka had brought up the subject that night. And they had only been there for an hour. Wufei wanted to know how he got here. Oh yes, now he remembered. It was that onna's fault. Yes Sally. She had said that they had to go because it was a work meeting. It was mandatory. Yeah, right! Tell that to Maxwell. 

Just than Quatre walked into the room in a daze. They all watched as Quatre took a seat at the table. 

"What's wrong Quatre?" Trowa asked 

"Oh, ummm. . . nothing." 

Duo looked at him, "Come on man, you can tell us." 

"Well, umm. . . I was over at Relena's. To drop off some papers. And Heero. . ." He paused to think of what to say next. 

"They weren't!" Duo was almost on the table, at Quatre's throat. 

"NO! Duo!" Quatre yelled. 

"Not everyone thinks like you" Wufei mumbled 

"They . . . they . . ." But before he could finish his cell phone rang. "Hello, yeah, ok, I'll be right there." Quatre excused himself and left. 

"I know they're doing something" Duo continued. 

"Duo!" a chorus of voices yelled. 

************************ 


End file.
